


Playing With Fire

by arobynsung



Series: Toujours Pur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest, Torture, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure only comes before pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

It was as if she was fighting her way to an ocean's surface in the middle of a thunderstorm.

But much quieter, and much more dreadful.

She just wasn't sure which was more dreadful, the waking, or the quiet. Wakefulness brought with it more pain, but quiet brought with it a sick anticipation for the pain.

Narcissa didn't blink her eyes open, as her instincts would have her do. Instead she measured her breaths, hard as it was to breathe, doing her best not to alert her tormentor to her awakened state.

It would only intensify her sister's satisfaction.

A sudden solid warmth on thigh betrayed her, breath hitching with the change in tone-the feeling was almost pleasurable.

That was not a comforting thought.

There it was again, heavy drops of liquid that were somehow not wet. With every drop her skin warmed then tightened. The drops of delicious heat moved rapidly upwards, over her abdomen, to pause on the valley between her breasts. The drops then came more rapidly, as if the controller stopped to consider their next action. Suddenly, the warmth was on a sore nipple, the quick tightening on the already over-sensitized flesh eliciting an involuntary whimper.

Later Narcissa swore she heard Bellatrix smile.

The only other thing she heard after that were her screams mingling in an odd harmony with Bella's cackles of satisfaction as a flame, for she was sure it could be nothing else, was held to her right nipple.

As her mind slipped into the now very familiar darkness, a memory of young Bella holding a candle's to her shrieking caged owl floated through the murk. That and the empty satisfaction that she hadn't opened her eyes, not once.


End file.
